User talk:Seattlebrian/weapon modifiers
Interesting numbers. Not sure where you get them from, but is there any chance that the first one is actually 8%? If so it's 5%+(bonus*2.5%) rounded up. That'd be the same formula that's used to calculate the stat bonuses (and skill bonuses), with the last upgrade being a double one, except of course the base 5% added. Drake178 16:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I expected it to be 8% too, but 8% was too much. I got all my numbers from my characters weapons comparing their current level to what the base level is here on the wiki. Seattlebrian 16:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Here is one of the weapons with +1. base=167/81/53/27, +1=178/86/56/28 Seattlebrian 16:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, even 7.5% is too much for that. It's wierd though, the rest does seem to fit into the pattern perfectly. Drake178 17:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I bet unlike all other calculations in the game which seem to truncate numbers (142.9995643 becomes 142), this seems to actually be rounding. But, not rounding on the final number. If you take +n and multiply it by 2.5, and then round it using scientific method it works correctly. Scientific rounding for exactly .5 numbers basically rounds to the nearest even number. So, 1.5 -> 2, 2.5 -> 2, 3.5 -> 4, 4.5 -> 4, etc. So 1*2.5 rounds down to 2, then add the base 5. 3*2.5=7.5 which rounds up to 8, 8+5 = 13. Would be nice to have some data for weapons beyond +4 though. Seattlebrian 19:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That still means it's calculated differently from the stat/skill increases though. Then again, those are not actually calculated but rather just used as flat numbers (ie 3, 5, 8, 10, 15 rather than a formula), probably the same is true here i'm just trying to find the logic behind it. Anyway, Mike can probably help you with the higher numbers, he's been messing with weapons already and knows where the weapon xp is stored. I'm deep into the class change code at the moment but when i finish i can help you as well if you don't get them by then. Drake178 19:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm I believe +5 is max a weapon can go, since +4 isn't all that far from max weapon XP. +1 was 5%, +2 was 8% +3 was 10% and +4 was 12-13% if I recall correctly. +5 should be 15%. I'll look into it today for you. Weapon XP has a limit of FFFFh. You also need to check weapons with very high stats, as lower the stats the more inaccurate the numbers will be. Shield and Weapon have exactly the same modifiers for experience. Mikeyakame 20:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::+1-4 is already on the page (7%, 10%, 13%, 15%), if +5 is indeed the max it will undoubtedly be +20%, otherwise either 17% or 18%, which should tell us how the rounding is done. Drake178 20:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :+6 is the limit a weapon exp can go. Evasion stat grows with the other weapon stats, the other values that I said were possibly Crit Def/Off don't grow so they are static values for a weapon. 219/67/222/64 is Frostblade Virtutis +6. Weapon XP is actually a DWORD, but it only uses lower 3 bytes. 01FFFFh is the max experience of a weapon. +5 is somewhere between 00010000h and 0001FFFFh. 0000FFFFh gives +4. +6 gives +20%. +5 gives 17.5%. So it'd be safe to assume that weapon exp lvl is worth 2.5% each jump with first starting at 7.5%. Hope that helps I try to be useful when I can :D Mikeyakame 20:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :By the way I dont know if you can force higher level you probably can, but for sake of proper testing I didn't modify the Exp Lvl I rather modified the Exp itself and used attack in a battle and let it calculate the Exp Lvl on its own. When i set 0000FFFFh it rolled over to 00010000h, when i set 0001FFFFh It wouldn't roll over anymore that is how I cam up with the Exp Limit, and at 01FFFFh that gives +6 Exp Lvl modifier. Also for every byte of Exp there is 1 byte for weapon stat, so when it rolled over to 3 bytes of Exp (01FFFFh) it triplicated the weapon stat in the record, but the last one was always lower than the others. Ie ATK might be C5 00 C5 00 C0, or EVA might be 15 00 15 00 14, where as when when Exp is 2 bytes it'll be ATK C5 00 C5 00 or EVA 15 00 15 00, Not sure why it does this I'll look into it and see whether it means anything. Mikeyakame 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::While interesting, that does not give us our answer. +5 is either 17% or 18%, there is no 17.5% (notice it's 7% not 7.5% and 13% not 12.5%). Knowing which one it is was the goal, although knowing the +6 = 20% value is useful too. Drake178 21:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) +5 ATK > 215/183 ans = 1.17486 MYS > 218/185 ans = 1.17838 That gives me ~18% rounded up for MYS but ~17% rounded down for ATK. Probably +8, +10, +13, +15, +18, +20%. Weird thing is if it was 18% ATK should be 216 and not 215, but MYS gives me the right value. The formula is probably a fraction value rather than a percentage. Mikeyakame 21:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's 18%. I'll put the rest next to your numbers. Thanks for the values. Drake178 05:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :CE disassembler appears to be broken in Windows 7, so that's the best I can give you unfortunately. The disassembler just hangs and does nothing when I try and monitor a memory address. Mikeyakame 21:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Here are all the numbers for Frostblade Virtutis. -2 = ATK 159, MYS 160, DEF 48, MDEF 46 -> 87% -1 = ATK 168, MYS 170, DEF 51, MDEF 49 -> 92% 0 = ATK 183, MYS 185, DEF 56, MDEF 54 -> 100% +1 = ATK 195, MYS 197, DEF 59, MDEF 57 -> 107% +2 = ATK 201, MYS 203, DEF 61, MDEF 59 -> 110% +3 = ATK 206, MYS 209, DEF 63, MDEF 61 -> 113% +4 = ATK 210, MYS 212, DEF 64, MDEF 62 -> 115% +5 = ATK 215, MYS 218, DEF 66, MDEF 63 -> 118% +6 = ATK 219, MYS 222, DEF 67, MDEF 64 -> 120% +7 = ATK 225, MYS 227, DEF 68, MDEF 66 -> 123% (unreachable) +8 = ATK 228, MYS 231, DEF 70, MDEF 67 -> 125% (unreachable) +9 = ATK 237, MYS 240, DEF 72, MDEF 70 -> 130% (unreachable) That's as high as it will go. 0A gives me 0 all stats and shows +9. Calculate those and tell me what it gives you. If those don't marry up with values you've got it is probably because it uses an integer fraction to calculate them not a percentage. Mikeyakame 21:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :By the way wanna know something interesting. When I change that Evasion value in the weapon data for the Frostblade from 13 00 13 00 to A0 00 A0 00, guess what happens :))) Rush evades/blocks almost every single physical attack in a battle :D I'm betting that the Faleria Heart has a really high value here too :) Mikeyakame 22:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, those % seem to be correct, so it isn't actually calculating the % for each level it must be hard coded for each one. It is still interesting that +1 is 7%, but -1 is -8%. Seattlebrian 05:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC)